Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Known in Japan as is an action-adventure video game developed by Capcom Co., Ltd, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo 3DS which serves as the handheld installment in ''Mitchell Van Morgan video game series. The game was released on December 2, 2011, in North America; on September 28, 2011, in Japan; and on October 19, 2011, in Europe and Australia. The cartridge contains a modified port of Mitchell Van Morgan 64 (originally based on sprites from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords) and it features a multiplayer mode alot similar to the Nintendo 64 title. The game itself was followed in 2015 by a Wii U sequel, Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures, which continued the story and expanded upon the gameplay concepts while including a single-player adventure. It was re-released on the Nintendo 3ds eShop for a limited time from January 31 to February 2, 2012. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgn: The Four Islands is played from a 3/4 Top-down perspective, with Mitchell exploring large environments in an attempt to find all the stolen maids of the Four Islands. Four Islands is the multiplayer portion of the cartridge. Four Islands features gameplay similar to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, with a focus on multi-player; in it, two to four players must cooperatively work through a series of puzzle-laden dungeons, while competing to collect mvm coins. The player with the most mvm coins at the end of a level wins a special prize, though all mvm coins are shared together in the long run. All players are given respective characters – Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, and Jennifer. Once all players are connected, player one chooses one of the four stages available to play on. All dungeons are randomized before play. The dungeons have three levels to them, with a portal at the end of each level; the first to reach it will be rewarded with a Heart Container, an item that increases the player's health meter. The third level is not a traditional dungeon, but rather a boss battle. Once defeated, they will return to the hub area. Unlike in A Link to the Past where Link may have an inventory of items he has collected, Four Swords only allows a player to have one item at any given time, switching them out at item pedestals. An original item called the Gnat Hat appears, causing Link to shrink and be able to access areas he could not normally reach. This was featured in a later games, though it was in the form of a talking hat named Ezlo. Somet is transferred between games. Another link between the two games is that, when both are beaten, players may access a dungeon called "Palace of the Four Sword" in A Link to the Past. Character Gameplay The Character gameplay is somewhat similar between The Legend of Zelda: The Four Swords and Conker's Pocket Tales which makes it actually a 16-bit version of Mitchell Van Morgan 64. *Mitchell: **Triplicate-Mitchell can create two copies of himself that fight alongside him. **Sonicspeed-Mitchell can run like the wind in supersonic speed. *Gavin: **Gavie Jetpack-Gavin's Jetpack can allow him to hover in midair for a short time. **Gavie Saber repel-Gavin's trusty lightsaber can repel against any evil forces. *Carolyn: **Carolyn Bow-Carolyn can charge arrows with her spiritual powers which allows her to fire arrows from long-range to pulverize enemies, penetrate barriers, break spells, and purify objects in front of her while sometimes leaving a trail of four-leaf clovers. **Carolyn Luck-Carolyn can cause her enemies to miss more often when she is attacked. *Jennifer: **Jennifer's Hammer-Jennifer can whack the opponent in front of her while sometimes leaving a trail of pink hearts with her trusty giant hammer. **Jennifer's screech-Jennifer can scream uproariously to annoy her enemies (or her friends). *Martin: **Martin's fists-Martin can use his boxing fists to help him to punch through cracked walls to break obstacles. **Martin's Strength-Martin can pick up or push the heaviest boulders. *David: **David's Scent-David has the ability to follow wolf scent trails and improved his Lupine senses. **David's Strength-David has the ability to use Lupine-based jujitsu. *Nicholas: **Nicholas Whip-Nicholas can use his rosy-thorned whip and then whiplash opponents. **Nicholas' Scorpionism-Nicholas has the ability to use his own scorpionism. Plot The game is set before the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 64. The prologue shows Mitchell and his buddies approaching in a middle of four tropical islands that holds all elemental boundaries, called the Four Islands. After Princess Paulina explains its history and the creature sealed within it, the creature named Vaati breaks free, capturing Paulina to marry her. Mitchell is encountered by four elemental pros who instruct Mitchell and the others to bring their elemental skills out to the test. Mitchell then pulls the one of each tokens from their destined islands (based on the Clover Tokens, The Sun Tokens, The Moon Tokens and the Snowman Token) out inadvertently. As the game begins, Mitchell and his buddies are tasked with finding four Great Fairies, who together will grant them access to Kriptie's palace. After finding the four Great Fairies and entering the palace the Links battle Kriptie. After Kriptie is thoroughly weakened, he is trapped in the Four Sword. Mitchell and the others then return back to Raleighopolis. Main hub The main hub of the game is most oftenly in a middle of four tropical islands that holds all elemental boundaries called the the Four Islands. Elemental City is the capital of the Four Islands. Stages There are 5 stages in Battle that players choose to play on before they fight. The stages come in during the exploration of the island itself. Spring Island Spring Island is the first world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on entirely Dublin, Ireland. It has the plains which is very similar to The Curragh Plains Summer Island Summer Island is the second world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on entirely Hawaii. Autumn Island Autumn Island is the third world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on entirely Romania with the graveyards, Autumn trees (and even the leafless ones) and it even has a Dracula-based Bran Castle. Winter Island Winter Island is the fourth world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on both the North Pole and Antarctica. It has pine trees covered in snow, with seals lurking around Kriptie's Palace Winter Island is the fifth and the final world in the game. the terrain of the level is based on both the North Pole and Antarctica. It has pine trees covered in snow, with seals lurking around Development References Category:2011 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo eShop games